Renora and the Quadrants
by Ou0
Summary: Ren and Nora are walking down the corridors to the cafeteria as Nora, Blake and Ren have a colorful conversation on Mountain Faunus Relationship statuses. Weird stuff happens as a result. Definitely not a drop into HS.


On the walk down to the cafeteria, Nora was bouncing alongside Ren, contemplating the way that she puts her speech; She didn't think Ren would appreciate her romance views.

"Reeeen, I have something to tell you!" Nora was scratching Ren's arm.

"And what would that be, Nora?" Ren said as he made a sidelong glance to her.

"Um, Ren, you know how I said I wasn't sure about who I liked?"

"Yes, I do recall that."

Nora jumped ahead of Ren and walked backwards while facing him. "Well, I've worked it out."

"Really?" Ren raised his eyebrow at this statement.

"Yeah! I remember that there is this one sub-race of faunus that live in the mountains!" Nora's face lit up while she said this.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, they have this thing going on with their relationships were they can actually have _three_ at once! three!"

"And what does that mean for you?"

Blake was walking next to them by this point of the conversation, listening in.

"Their relationships have different states; Black, where they like, fight and stuff then make out, Red, where it is just pure love and breeding and normal like our culture, and Pale, where they are totally platonic! And in pale, they, stick up for each other and keep each other nice warm and snugly"

"Thanks, for the lesson of mountainous faunus relationships, but I don't get what this has to do with our relationships."

Nora looked shocked "_REN_! Don't you get it? We are _totally_ Pale for each other!"

Ren looked away for a second, pondering. "Yeah, I guess you are right, Nora."

Nora was bouncing up and down at this point "Oooh, REN! I can totally be black for someone now! I've always wanted to beat someone to a pulp and then make out with them!"

"Nora, I don't think you should go to such extremes, that isn't what a healthy relationship should be."

Nora was smiling really big by now. "Aww, oh! I know! I can go Red with whoever I want to now!"

Ren's face slackened into a frown. "But, that isn't your culture Nora."

Nora furrowed her brow, pondering Ren's expression. "I suppose not, but, what the mountain furries don't know won't hurt them."

A very furious Blake shoved Nora in the shoulders, while Ren's jaw dropped. Blake yelled at Nora that was on the wall "DO NOT USE THE TERM FURRY! IT IS A VERY INSULTING TERM TO THE FAUNUS AND ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO PRACTICE IN THAT CULTURE!"

Nora stammered at Blake "I'm so sorry Blakey, I didn't mean to insult anyone! please don't hurt me!"

Blake looked half-lidded at Nora, looking over her body. Blake huskily said "I never said anything about initiating Kismesisitude for you, Nora." Blake wrapped her arms around Nora's neck. "But, maybe I can pull a few strings for you."

The wide-eyed Ren shrieked at Blake "WAIT, WHAT? You use that system?!"

Blake looked at Ren "Whoever said I didn't?"

Nora looked back at Blake "Well, I would like to give someone a thorough beat down once and a while..."

A few students were mulling around looking at the scene. Ren pulled the two apart, grabbing Nora and shrieking "_Nora!_ You will _not_ do anything of the sorts! I definitely do not want you to have a hate-date with Blake! Her entire _weapon_ reeks of a hate-date disaster!"

Both of the two female students looked at Ren, shocked at the forwardness and knowledge that Ren was showing. Ren continued his rant "I can accept a Red with anyone else, but absolutely _no_ Kismesisitude."

Blake looked at Ren and stated "It's not 'Red', It's 'Matesprit', get the facts, Ren."

Nora and Blake just looked at Ren, and then Nora said "Ren, what can I do to change how you feel? I am already liking this system, deal with it."

Ren was still clutching Nora when he looked down at her "I, I just want you to love me, even if it has to be a 'Matesprit'" Ren added extra venom to Matesprit.

Nora looked at Ren and then Blake, saying "Can we be both pale _and_ red?"

Blake just looked at the two, shrugging, and saying "Whatever you want guys, I can't change a thing, you're relationship status is too mixed and complicated for the Quadrants." Blake began to walk away without looking back.

Ren just looked at Nora, saying, "Nora, can we just drop these faunus relationship statuses, I just don't think they are for us."

Nora sighed "Fiiine, as long as you still love me and we get to be boyfriend and girlfriend, cos that was what I was looking for anyway!"

Ren sighed and smiled a little "Sure, Nora, whatever you think is best."

Nora squealed and hugged Ren, jumping up and spinning around his body. Someone in the crowd whooped, and Ren just looked at the crowd, raised a hand, and fired a shockwave of aura in the general direction of the noise, signaling the crowd to disperse.

Professor Goodwitch strided towards the two newly-founded couple, hand gripping her crop tight. "You two, do not,_ under any circumstances, _do that again_._"

The couple nodded in affirmation and let the teacher walk away, and returned to their walk to the cafeteria.

Nora squealed as she clutched Ren's hand, saying "I am Totally going to eat like a bajillion pancakes to celebrate right now!"

"Sure, whatever you say, my Queen."

=][=

**So, that was my shameless dip into something dangerous for Renora, and I hope you guys have a good day.**

**so, without further ado, goodbye for now, but not forever.**


End file.
